


(I Love You) To the Moon and Back

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Space Flight, apollo 13 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Commander Aubrey Posen's chance to walk on the moon takes a turn for the worst
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	(I Love You) To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've been throwing around an Apollo 13 au for every fandom I've been in for the longest time now and here we are, finally writing it

It started out with a little bit of luck.

“One of the crewmembers can’t shake their ear infection, your crew is being moved up to primary for Apollo Thirteen.”

Aubrey couldn’t believe it. She’d flown in space three times already, twice under the Gemini program and once already for the Apollo program. Her next flight wasn’t meant to be until Apollo 14 a year later. She was going to get to walk on the moon early.

The short car ride home from Kennedy Space Center felt hours long as she struggled to contain her excitement. It was one thing to fly past the moon and look at it from the command module, but it was another to actually walk on its surface. Training was set to begin tomorrow since they’d already lost so much time preparing. She hoped Emily wouldn’t mind.

Emily had been so loving and supportive of her through her time in the space program. Watching the one you love go on missions in potentially deadly settings was stressful, let alone doing it four times. There wasn’t a day that passed up there where Aubrey didn’t miss her girlfriend. When she said she loved Emily to the moon and back, she meant it.

“Baby, I have some exciting news,” Aubrey said as she walked into the kitchen. She set her purse down on the counter.

Emily looked up from the pot she was stirring on the stove and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Did you get a promotion?”

“In a way yes.”

A look of mild confusion made itself present on Emily’s face.

“My crew and I aren’t the backup for thirteen anymore, we’re the primary now.”

Emily’s eyes lit up and Aubrey swore she could feel her heart jump into her chest.

“You’re going to the moon!”

“I am!”

Emily pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, the dinner she was making completely forgotten. A thought seemed to cross her mind as she pulled back to look Aubrey in the eyes.

“Are they planning on pushing the launch date back?” Emily asked. “It seems like you usually train for a longer period of time.”

Aubrey shook her head.

“We start an accelerated training course tomorrow with more in-depth simulations, and they plan to send us to Arizona for some geological training on Monday. Stacie, Chloe, and I are all caught up on the classroom training, so they’re not too terribly worried about that. Plus, I’ve already gone up three times. Now we’re just adding a couple of extra steps.”

Emily still didn’t look convinced, so Aubrey placed a kiss on her lips and smiled.

“We’ll be okay up there. I’ll even bring you back a moon rock.”

Emily kissed her back.

“You better.”

Aubrey opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she smelled something starting to burn. She watched Emily’s eyes widen, turning to see whatever had been in the pot boiling over onto the stove.

“Oh my stars!”

Emily rushed to the stove and turned off the burner, moving the pot onto one that had been turned off. She looked into the pot to examine what remained of the soup she had been attempting to make.

“Maybe we should just go out for dinner,” Aubrey suggested with a smirk on her face.

“One of these days I’m going to cook you a nice dinner without getting distracted and burning something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a book on Apollo 13 and I've done a lot of research on it for school, so I'm going to try and make this as accurate as possible


End file.
